A Series of OneShots
by AmzyD
Summary: A simple compilation of ten one shots; glimpses into the lives of Lily and James.
1. Alone We Fall

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR.**

**A/N: Hey :) Well, this is going to be a series of one shots, worth ten chapters for a challenge I'm doing called The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge. I do hope you enjoy :) x**

**One: Alone We Fall**

Loneliness is like a black hole. It consumes you, it indulges itself on you, and it eats you right up.

Loneliness cannot be physically felt, but it is always present.

It is present under your duvet at night, as you curl up into a tight ball, longing for a warm embrace.

It walks next to you as you stroll around the park, lonesome. Loneliness stalks you, it stays with you forever. It makes you feel so cold, so alone.

And alone you fall.

You fall into silence, you fall into withdrawal, and you fall into hiding, secluding yourself in the dark corners of this busy world.

Alone, you are nothing. Alone, you know no one; you see no one and you are not anyone.

Lily Evans was alone.

She was bottled up with pain, grief, fear and cold. Her emotions were volatile.

She did not speak, merely observed. She watched as James Potter slung his arm around some beautiful brunette, and her heart ached with misery.

Lily Evans longed for somebody to warm her bed at night, somebody to take late night strolls with, somebody she could talk to, tease, pretend with and love.

But she didn't want just anyone.

She wanted him.

Him and his crooked glasses, crooked smile, general crookedness. Him with his bright smile and tight hugs and cute grin.

Her loneliness steadily grew into greed. Every day she would want him more, she would want him to herself.

But she was too late. James Potter had long since forgotten his claim to her heart, and had more recently shown a keen interest in remaining friends with her.

Lily was not looking for a friend. Lily was falling, falling into a limbo where she did not want to be.

James Potter was alone.

He was not alone physically; he was surrounded by friends, by girls and by lovers.

But inside, he was alone.

His heart ached in longing for only one person. She had dark red hair and bright green eyes that made him weak at the knees.

Even as he slung his arm around this beautiful brunette, his mind was elsewhere.

He was fixated. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life. His entire being yearned for her, as if it was yearning for food or sustenance.

He spent his nights alone in bed, wishing he had her to cuddle with, instead of the loneliness that consumed him.

James Potter was falling, falling into a stupor, a stupor that had one simple cure; her.

Lily and James were both alone, and alone they fell. Together though, they would hold strong. Together, they were capable of anything. Together they could laugh, love, live happily. Together they could accomplish astonishing things; from saving lives to escaping the clutches of Voldemort.

They just needed to find one another.


	2. Rifling feathers and Pushing buttons

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews:) Oh and by the way, I was given the chapter/one-shot names so I'm following that. This particular one-shot is in second person but not all of them will be.**

**Enjoy! x**

**Two: Riling Feathers and Pushing Buttons**

James Potter knew how to rile your feathers. If you were a graceful, majestic bird, he would pluck out your feathers one by one until you were a scratching bald ugly duckling.

He knew exactly what to say to you to get a rise out of you; to get your blood pumping fast, to paint a crimson blush on your cheeks.

Sometimes it would be his mere presence, the way he stood or ate or even breathed. Superior, arrogant, annoying. It drove you crazy.

He would know exactly _what _to say, and when. Sometimes he tugged at your hair, or pinched your cheek, sometimes it was the simple fact that he saved you a seat next to him that would get you going.

He knew you well. Too well. Well enough to be able to rifle your feathers like nobody else could; he watched, observed, drew conclusions. He executed.

He managed to enrage you, _really _enrage you, you would break into a sweat as soon as he turned towards you, your fists would clench along with your chest in anticipation. He made you see red, see nothing but him and his cocky smug grin.

You loved it.

Arguing with James Potter was saw _raw_, you felt so alive. And you had control. He may be able to rifle your feathers, but you knew how to push his buttons.

You knew exactly what to say that would make him angry, sad, happy, and depressed. You knew exactly how to carry yourself in order for the argument to break new limits.

You were both fighting rough, stormy seas, and _you _were the captain of the ship; you were the one who steered the argument, who controlled it. You pushed all the right buttons and knobs until it was going exactly where you wanted it to go.

You always won.

So once you entered the calm after the storm, panting softly, you both would glower at one another with such great intensity that it surpassed any glower ever exchanged by people. In that glower, were hidden many secrets. The secrets that both of you tried to keep so hidden, something you maybe did not even know yet, yourself.

Beneath the glower is a spark. A spark of what, though? You can feel it, you can see it in his eyes and you can feel it pouring into his. It fills you like helium, restricts your airways and renders you speechless. You feel light and dizzy and you wish for nothing more than to be anywhere but there.

But you both hold your ground a while, not wanting to be the first to leave.

The moment is over as quick as it lasted, and his face is painted with that arrogant smug once again. Yours too, guarded, is concealed with fathomable hatred.

You would roll your eyes once again and then you would both take your leave.

This would happen several times in a day, for several days, until several sparks were ignited, and several sparks were felt.

And then you would finally realise.


	3. Testing Trust

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews, they do mean alot :)**

**Three: Testing Trust**

Trust is beautiful thing. It has many layers, many forms. Some would say that trust is easy and safe, whilst others would say that trust is complex and dangerous.

One type of trust is the trust shared between Lily Evans and James Potter. Their type of trust was a unique one; their trust tested boundaries and poked through barriers.

Lily Evans would have trusted James with her life. Even if she did not _like _him, their trust was present; it was something that could be felt but not spoken of. Lily trusted that James would be able to make her happy, sad, angry, mad, and ecstatic all at once. James had done nothing to earn her trust, which is what made it different.

Most forms of trust are earned, either by some valiant or noble action, or it comes along with time and strength. But Lily trusted James irrevocably, inexplicably. It was more of a force than a principle. She would have put her life in his hands and believe him to deliver.

Maybe it was because of what he had done for her. No big bold actions, but the little things; he would go out of his own way to please her. Maybe it was her humane reaction to trust him. Perhaps her mind disagreed with her body and ran rampant with her emotions, forcing this trust through her veins and into her being.

He had not earned his trust, but he definitely deserved it.

James Potter trusted Lily Evans by instinct. His heart had chosen Lily, and he had known this from the start. James did not only trust her, but he trusted himself, his emotions and soul, to lay his trust with her.

James was a man of impulse; he would not question his feelings, he would not conceal or deny them, he merely accepted them and did nothing to change this. After all, the best way to find out if you can trust anybody is to trust them.

One is most vulnerable when they trust somebody. You could say then, that Lily Evans and James Potter were both very exposed to the danger of being hurt. So they tested trust. They allowed it to push boundaries, they puppeteered their trust until their trusts where in vigorous dance, daring each other to break, to be the first to slip up, to miss a beat.

But they did not miss beats. In fact, they excelled them, every day they proved to each other and to themselves just how much they could trust one another. To be trusted is great compliment than to be loved, because trust is temperate, it is fragile, and it _creates _love, rather than goes along with it. True trust is not a bystander of love, but the chemical reaction conceived in order for true love to be felt.

**A/N: Do review:) x**


	4. Pulling all the stops

**A/N: Happy to see you're enjoying this:) do review! X**

**Four: Pulling out all the stops**

James Potter was prankster extraordinaire; master of his craft, principle of all things big, bold and beautiful. He had perfected the profession of making huge statements, using brash actions. He knew how to paint a rose tinted hue over almost any situation; he was excellent at buttering just about _anyone_ up like a slice of warm crisp toast.

He had perfected the art of wooing, the art of beckoning to him anyone he pleases. He knew just what to say, how to say it; he knew what shade of praise he needed to use to achieve his goals. He knew how to compliment a person, how to lure them into his victorious grasp. He understood well the rules and he acquired the tools to trek his way into a person's heart, he knew well how to leave his unique mark on a person; stamping them with his individual charm, his suaveness, his chilly attitude.

In the eye of his many admirers, James could do no wrong; he was an infallible being, worthy of nought but their attentions, their lustrous gazes and infectious smiles.

James Potter pulled out all the stops. He did his utmost to ensure that he was wanted, loved and adored by only one person.

Unfortunately, the one person his heart truly desired seemed to be immune to his natural charm. Maybe even allergic to it. Lily Evans, a fine specimen of a woman; perfect in his eyes in every way. _She _was infallible to him, she could do no wrong. She was beautiful; striking green eyes that pierced right into his very heart. His body ached for her, physically, emotionally, mentally. He craved her, he craved her smile, her warmth, her mere presence.

But Lily Evans did not succumb to his ways. She held her stand, she left him nose in the air; disdainful, superior. She showed him no mercy, no emotion save spite.

James Potter would stare at her wistfully day after day, each time planning out a new plan, a plan that he hoped would break through her barriers and reach into her heart.

He pulled out all the stops each time, but each time he was denied. Her heart did not grant him access; his tactics were lost on her.

If only James Potter decided for once to change his technique, to swap boldness for subtlety, to exchange his cheeky charm for manners of a gentleman, he would undoubtedly realise a shift in Lily's behaviour. Her disdain would slowly turn to interest, her spite would merge into intrigue and the walls that she had effortlessly built would begin to crack, then break apart, then crumble until they would be virtually non-existent. James would then be granted admission, he would then be allowed to follow her carefully traced path that would inevitably lead him to her heart.

Their relationship would be like the calm after a particularly brutal storm, it would be like the cold sips of an exotic drink after a hike in the strong afternoon sun; it would be blissful, refreshing and well earned.

Such are the lives of Lily Evans and James Potter. It was just up to him to realise that he was pulling all the wrong sort of stops.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me guys!x**


	5. Trapped

**A/N: Another little one :) Enjoy! x**

**Five: Trapped**

James Potter was trapped. He was trapped between the fiery clutches of love. He was trapped somewhere in between the indecipherable lines of lust and love. James was helpless. He could not just suddenly abandon his whims, or simply forget about her. Oh no, not Lily Evans. She had him right under her thumb.

In his eyes, Lily was incredible. He would wonder about her in awe, he would gaze at her with an ache of longing building up inside him. Sometimes, and he did not share this with anybody, he would simply daydream about her; little scenarios that involved the two of them. There were small things, like bumping into her in the corridor, her throwing him a dazzling smile, and there were the bigger daydreams; the wedding day, naming their kids.

Yes, he thought it was albeit creepy, some may even call him a stalker. But inside his head, it was perfectly ok. Oh how his friends would jibe if they could see the emotions swell in him as she merely walked past him. How they would mock and leer at him if they could witness the growth of butterflies crowding his insides and filling him up like helium. She made him giddy and nervous and shy and scared and awe inspired all at once.

Now James Potter, big softie that he is, knew she was not perfect. He knew she had a temper, that she could be colossally unorganised (contrary to popular belief) and that she had faults, like any other human being. She was not this _artificial _monstrosity; her body may not have been absolutely flawless in the eyes of some, her breasts did not pop out of her shirt, she guarded her modesty maybe her red hair did not agree to every persons fancy and maybe she did have bad hair days from time to time. But this served as yet another reminder to James how naturally and simply exquisite she was, how authentic she was, how she was a real person with a real beating heart, with a real life and with real feelings. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all, and James 'eyes were trapped by her abundance of beauty and the natural kind that shone from within.

James was emotionally trapped too, you see, he was trapped within his own body, a prisoner to his own cowardice. His love for Lily was contained within his person rather than out. His exterior, oh his exterior exuded confidence, it _radiated _indifference. His body would act one way, and his heart would feel another. His love for her was starved within him and yes, it wished ever so dearly to be set free, to be written all over his face, to be portrayed through his actions. He wished with all his heart and even brain that he could just approach her and pour his every emotion into her, to make her open her eyes and see _inside _him rather than through him. He sometimes idly wished that when he was near her his feelings would simply diffuse through him and into her soul, so she could lap it up and finally, _finally _get a glimpse into his exact character and sentiment.

But James Potter's exterior had a lot of catching up to do.

So he remained trapped.

**A/ N: Thanks again, do leave a review if you can :) **


	6. Imperio, Ink and Inferi

**Six: Imperio, Ink and Inferi**

James Potter had her under _Imperio. _

He did not have to use a spell nor even pick up his wand. He simply cast a hold over her through his actions; the way he teased her yet made her laugh, the way he could make her smile and laugh and shout and cry. His very presence captivated her; she was possessed by a desire so strong to simply yell it to him; tell him she wanted him to ask her out yet again, tell him that he had under a metaphorical spell that ran so deep she was sure it would take over her very being.

Her stomach plummeted when he came close to her. That time in Charms when he leaned forward to wipe some ink off the side of her face, she was sure that she was going to collapse. He made her weak in the knees with a simple glance. He would give her a look, and as if he knew, she would crumble.

She would mull over conversations she had with him, nitpicking until there was nothing left to analyse. At times, she would merely stare at him from across the classroom, her heart throbbing with lust and her sight tainted by yearning. But at other times, especially late at night when he prevented her mind from sleeping, she would bitterly wish for him to leave her thoughts alone; she longed for a moment's sanity in her mind.

They still argued. An incredible amount of time they wasted arguing; from pointless things like 'What _is _the best Bertie Bott Bean flavour?' to more complicated and tender issues like 'What's more dangerous; Inferi or Dementors?'

But for each difference they had, there countered a similarity, an affection, a spark. James Potter played her well, like a puppeteer he fiddled strings and she bowed to his will, without her knowing, she sooner and sooner drifted towards his open, welcoming arms.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy :) Four more left to go!**


End file.
